Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Often, a router connects to the WAN via a data exchanger such as a data enabled cellular device, a DSL modem, or a cable modem. A given router may be equipped to simultaneously connect to multiple data exchangers. A data exchanger in the form of a data enabled cellular device is typically associated with a data plan allowing that device to be used to access the WAN. The data plan specifies cost, payment methods, access privileges, and the like. Access privileges can relate to data transfer rate and volume limitations, time of use limitations, as well as content limitations. For example, access privileges may limit transfer speeds to a fraction of the potential available to the data exchanger. Other access privileges may limit data transfers to a certain number of megabytes per time period. Yet other access privileges may limit the content or type of data that can be transferred. For example, access privileges may block or restrict communications from file sharing applications or the transfer of large files in general.
When presented with a new data exchanger, the data plan is typically inactive preventing the device from being used to access the WAN. Unfortunately, a user is not provided with the ability to efficiently activate or even modify a data plan.